List of programs broadcast by YTV
This is a list of television programs currently and formerly broadcast by the Canadian television channel YTV. Current programming As of November 2018 Original series Current original live-action series Current original animated cartoon series Acquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) The following shows are acquired from the US Nickelodeon channel. Live-action comedy series Reruns Animated series ("Nicktoons") Other series Note: Series list is current as of 2018. .PP Upcoming shows Upcoming anime Former programming TV series that have not aired on YTV for the past year. Original programming Former original comedy series * 2030 CE * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * The Anti-Gravity Room * The Big Comfy Couch (originally aired on Treehouse from 2002 to 2006) * Big Wolf on Campus * The Bittles (originally aired on Treehouse from 2003 to 2008) * Breaker High * Dog House * Family Biz * Fries with That? * The Fuzzpaws * Game On * Groundling Marsh * How To Be Indie * I Was A Sixth Grade Alien * It's Alive! * Judy & David's Boombox * Kitty Cats * Life with Boys * Little Big Kid * Made Up * Make It Pop * Maniac Mansion * Max & Shred * Mental Block * Monster Warriors * Mr. Young * My Hometown * My Special Book * The New Addams Family * Panda Bear Daycare * Pet Squad * PJ Katie's Farm * Radio Active * Ruffus the Dog * The Screech Owls * Seriously Weird * Some Assembly Required * St. Bear's Dolls Hospital * The Stanley Dynamic * Squawk Box * Student Bodies * System Crash * That's So Weird! * Tricked * Undercover High * Unnatural History * Vampire High * Wimzie's House * YTV Kids * YTV News * YTV Rocks * The Zack Files Former original drama series * 15/Love * Catwalk * Dark Oracle * Galidor * Guinevere Jones * Open Heart * Ride Former original reality series * The Adrenaline Project * Extreme Babysitting * Gamerz * Hit List * In Real Life * The Next Star * Prank Patrol * Survive This Former original game shows * Cache Craze * Clips * Cook'd * Driving Me Crazy * Game Gurus * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! * Uh Oh! * Video & Arcade Top 10 * Zoink'd Former original animated cartoon series * 3 Amigonauts * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Almost Naked Animals * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Beast Machines * Beast Wars: Transformers * Being Ian * The Boy * Brady's Beasts * Captain Flamingo * Chip'n Orbit * Edgar & Ellen * Erky Perky * Freaky Stories * Funpak * George and Martha * Grossology * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Jibber Jabber * Kid vs. Kat * League of Super Evil * Martin Mystery * Mona the Vampire * Monster Buster Club * Monster by Mistake * Nerds and Monsters * Numb Chucks * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Pearlie * Rated A for Awesome * ReBoot * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Ruby Gloom * Rupert * Scaredy Squirrel * Shadow Raiders * Short Circutz * Sidekick * Stickin' Around * Storm Hawks * Team Galaxy * Three Delivery * Ultimate Book of Spells * Urban Vermin * Viva Piñata * Watership Down * Weird-Oh's * Weird Years * Will and Dewitt * Willa's Wild Life * Xcalibur * Yvon of the Yukon * Zeke's Pad * Zixx Acquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live-action series * 100 Things To Do Before High School * Animorphs * Bella and the Bulldogs * Big Time Rush * Caitlin's Way * Drake & Josh * Every Witch Way * Game Shakers * The Haunted Hathaways * House of Anubis * How to Rock * Hunter Street * iCarly * The Journey of Allen Strange * Just Jordan * Marvin Marvin * The Naked Brothers Band * Nick Arcade * The Nick Cannon Show * Nickelodeon Guts * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Samurai * Romeo! * Sam & Cat * The Secret World of Alex Mack * School of Rock * Talia in the Kitchen * The Thundermans * True Jackson V.P. * Unfabulous * Victorious * Wendell & Vinnie * Wild & Crazy Kids Animated series ("Nicktoons") * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Kid Danger * All Grown Up! * The Angry Beavers * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Back at the Barnyard * Breadwinners * Bunsen Is a Beast * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Danny Phantom * Doug * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Harvey Beaks * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * KaBlam! * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * The Mighty B! * Monsters vs. Aliens * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Rabbids Invasion * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Sanjay and Craig * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Tak and the Power of Juju * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Welcome to the Wayne * The Wild Thornberrys * The X's Preschool series (Nick Jr.) * Blue's Clues * Dora the Explorer * Little Bear * Little Bill * Little Charmers * Mike the Knight Other acquired programming Former other acquired live-action series * 2point4 Children * 8 Simple Rules * Adventures in Rainbow Country * The Adventures of Black Beauty * The Adventures of the Black Stallion * The Adventures of Robin Hood * The Adventures of Snelgrove Snail * Alphabet Soup * The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys * America's Funniest Home Videos * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Are You Being Served? * Art Attack * Audubon Wildlife Theatre * Back to Sherwood * Bad Boyes * Ballooner Landing * Bananas in Pyjamas * Batman * Beezoo's Attic * Big & Small * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Blake's 7 * Bonanza * Bottom * Boy Dominic * Boy Meets World (now airs on sister channel DejaView) * Bread * Brotherly Love * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Camp Cariboo * The Carol Burnett Show * Clueless * Contact * Crash Zone * Dangerous Minds * Dead Last * Deepwater Black * Deke Wilson's Mini-Mysteries * Dennis the Menace (1959) * Dinosaurs * Doctor Who * The Dr. Fad Show * The Edison Twins * Eerie, Indiana * Elephant Boy * Elliot Moose * Emu's TV Series '' * ''Endurance * Escape from Scorpion Island * Everybody Hates Chris * Falcon Beach * Family Ties * Farscape * Fear * Five Times Dizzy * The Flaxton Boys * Flipper (1964) * Flipper (1995) * Follyfoot * The Forest Rangers * Fraggle Rock * Free to Fly * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Friday Night Lights * Fun House * The Generation Gap * Genius Junior * Get Smart * Ghost Trackers * The Ghosts of Motley Hall * Gigglesnort Hotel * Girlz TV * Going Great * Goosebumps * Gruey * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! * The Hilarious House of Frightenstein * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * The Hoobs * Hollywood's 10 Best * Home and Away * Home Improvement * I Love Mummy * Incredible Story Studios * The Intrepids * Jim Henson's Animal Show * The Jim Henson Hour * The Judge * Jep! * Just for Laughs: Gags * Just Kidding * Just Like Mom * The KangaZoo Club * Karaoke Star Jr. * Katts and Dog * Keeping Up Appearances * Kevin Can Wait * Kids Can Rock and Roll * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Kyle XY * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Lassie * LazyTown * Leo and Me * Let's Go * Life Unexpected * Little House on the Prairie * The Littlest Hobo * The Little Vampire * The Lone Ranger * Los Luchadores * Lucy Sullivan Is Getting Married * Madison * Malcolm in the Middle * Man with a Plan * Marie-Soleil * Me & Max * Me and My Girl * Merlin * Mission: 4Count * The Middle * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mopatop's Shop * Mr. Microchip * The Muppet Show * Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom * My Babysitter's a Vampire * My Family * My Favorite Martian * My Wife and Kids * Nanalan' * The New Leave It to Beaver * News from Zoos * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * No Sweat * Ocean Girl * The Odyssey * Once Upon a Hamster * One Foot in the Grave * Operation Ouch! * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Paul Daniels Magic Show * Paul Hann and Friends * Picture Pages * Positive Parenting * Puttnam's Prairie Emporium * The Puzzle Place * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series * Raven's Home * Ready or Not * Red Dwarf * The Red Green Show * Robin of Sherwood * Rock 'n Talk * Romper Room * Ronnie & The Browns * The Roy Rogers Show * Ruby & The Rockits * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * The Saddle Club * The Sausage Factory * Scariest Places on Earth * Shining Time Station * Size Small * Small Talk * Smallville * Smith & Smith * Space: 1999 * Spatz * Splatalot! * Streetnoise * Suburgatory * Super Dave * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Surf Shack * Surf's Up! Let's Cook * S.W.A.L.K. * Sweet Valley High * Take Part * Tales of the Riverbank * Tarzan * Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills * Tell-a-Tale Town * That's Incredible! * Thunderbirds * Timeblazers * The Tomorrow People * The Tripods * The Trouble with Tracy * The Underdog Show * Vid Kids * The Waterville Gang * Wee 3 (originally aired on Treehouse from 2001 to 2011) * Weird Science * What I Like About You * Wheel 2000 * The White Shadow * Wide World of Kids * Wild Guess * Wild Kingdom * Wildlife on One * The Wild Side * Willy And Floyd * Wipeout * Wipeout Canada * Wishbone * Wonderstruck * World's Funniest Videos: Top 10 Countdown * The Worst Witch * Worzel Gummidge * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Yes, Dear * Yes Minister * Yes You Can * You Can't Do That on Television * The Young Ones * Young Sherlock: The Mystery of the Manor House * Zorro Former other acquired animated series * .hack//Sign * 2 Stupid Dogs ''(originally aired on Teletoon from 1997 until 2003) * ''6teen * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective ''(originally aired on Teletoon from 1997 until 2003) * ''Action Man * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of the Little Prince * The Adventures of Tintin * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Æon Flux * ALF: The Animated Series * Alienators: Evolution Continues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Anatole * Angelina Ballerina * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animal Stories * Animaniacs * Anthony Ant * Archibald the Koala * Artifacts * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Babar * Back to the Future * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire * Beavis and Butt-Head * Bedtime Stories * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears (originally aired on Treehouse from 2003 until 2011) * Beyblade (2002) * Beyblade: Metal Saga * BeyWheelz * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Big Sister, Little Brother * Biker Mice from Mars (1993) * Biker Mice from Mars (2006) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Blackstar * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * Blue Dragon * The Bluffers * Bob and Margaret * Bob the Builder * Bobby's World * Bomberman Jetters * The Bots Master * Brambly Hedge * Brats of the Lost Nebula * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump * Bump in the Night * C Bear and Jamal * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Captain Star * Care Bears * Case Closed * Casper's Scare School * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That * Cave Kids * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * Charley and Mimmo * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Clang Invasion * Code Lyoko * Committed * COPS * Count Duckula * Counterfeit Cat * Country Mouse and City Mouse * The Cramp Twins * Crapston Villas * The Crayon Box * Cubix * D'Myna Leagues * Daria * Dawdle the Donkey * Death Note * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Detention * Detentionaire * Dexter's Laboratory * The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special * D.I.C.E. * Digimon * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Fusion * Digimon Tamers * Dinga Cat * Dino Babies * Dino-Riders * Dinosaur King * Dinozaurs * Doctor Snuggles * Dog City * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Downtown * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Hunters * The Dreamstone * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Earthworm Jim * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * Elliot Moose * Enchanted Lands * Ever After High * Eureka Seven * Exosquad * Extreme Ghostbusters * Faeries * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Flash Gordon * The Flintstones * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Forgotten Toys * Freakazoid! * Fullmetal Alchemist * Futurama * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Gadget Boy and Heather * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Generation O! * The Genie Family * George Shrinks * The Get Along Gang * Ghostbusters * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Growing Up Creepie * Hamtaro * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Happy Birthday * The Harveytoons Show * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Hello Kitty and Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * Home Movies * Hoota and Snoz * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Idaten Jump * Inspector Gadget * Insektors * Inuyasha * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jellabies * Jem * The Jetsons * Johnny Test * Justice League Unlimited * Keroppi * Kipper * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * Krypto the Superdog * Kung Fu Dino Posse * The Land Before Time * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Lisa * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Looney Tunes * Looped * M.A.S.K. * Mad Jack the Pirate * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Magic Key * The Magic School Bus * Maisy * Mamemo * Maple Town * MÄR * The Mask: Animated Series * Maya the Bee * Medabots * Men in Black: The Series * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Max * Millennium Minute * Mischief City * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Monster Allergy * Monster High * Monster Rancher * Monsuno * Morph * Moville Mysteries * The Mr. Men Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * My Little Pony * Naruto * The New Archies * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Night Hood * Ōban Star-Racers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * Oswald * OWL/TV * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Pandalian * Percy the Park Keeper * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pippi Longstocking (originally aired on Teletoon until the 2000s) * The Pirates of Dark Water * Plonsters * Pokémon * Pokémon: Advanced * Pokémon: Advanced Battle * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon: Black & White * Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors * Pokémon: Johto League Champions * Pokémon: Indigo League * Pokémon: Master Quest * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys * Pokémon Chronicles * Police Academy: The Animated Series * Popples * Postman Pat * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Power Stone * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pretty Cure * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Pumper Pups * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Raccoons * Rantanplan * Rainbow Brite * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Rescue Heroes * Rex the Runt * Regal Academy * Road Rovers * Robotboy * Rolie Polie Olie (originally aired on Treehouse until 2012) * RollBots * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Seven Little Monsters * Shaman King * Sharky & George * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sheeep * Silver Surfer * Shuriken School * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * The Smoggies * Snailympics * Sonic X * Space Goofs * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Speed Racer * Spider! * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spliced * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Spot the Dog * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Street Sharks * Stressed Eric * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stunt Dawgs * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Superman: The Animated Series * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Swamp Thing * Swat Kats * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * The Three Friends and Jerry * ThunderCats * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * Toot & Puddle * The Toothbrush Family * Toxic Crusaders * The Transformers * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Trollz * Turtle Island * The Twins * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Underdog * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Walter Melon * Wayside * Waynehead * The Weekenders * Weird-Oh's * What-a-Mess * Wildlife * Wing Commander Academy * Winx Club * Wish Kid * Witch Hunter Robin * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * The Wind in the Willows * The Wizard of Oz (1990) * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Woody Woodpecker Show * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * The Yogi Bear Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Zatch Bell! * The Zeta Project * Zigby * Zoids: New Century Movies aired on YTV Category:YTV Category:2019